


7 Days of Carmilla 2016

by BatWingsandBlackCats



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 7 Days of Carmilla, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, because I have a million projects going, these are gonna be short an sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWingsandBlackCats/pseuds/BatWingsandBlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My pieces for the 2016 7 Days of Carmilla challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaf Blowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! hope everyone's doing well :) Here are my entries for the 7 Days of Carmilla! These are all going t be really short and sweet because I have a million projects going, but I still wanted to participate. They're also all probably going to be slightly rediculous and funny, so I hope you guys enjoy them!

Carmilla groaned as she woke up to an incredibly _irritating_ buzzing noise coming from outside. She huffed and shoved her face back into her pillow, feeling around for Laura in an attempt to cuddle up to her human and just go back to sleep.

Her head popped up, however, when she didn’t find a small, warm body next to her. 

“Cupcake?” She mumbled, propping herself up on her elbow and pushing her hair out of her eyes. She looked around the room to find it was still dark, but more importantly, clearly lacking any sign of her girlfriend.

And that buzzing wouldn’t _stop._

Carmilla grumbled something and rolled out of bed, not so gracefully making her way to the window, where a sliver of light was peeking through. She pushed the curtain open, cursing that noise under her breath, until she was what was actually _making_ the noise. 

There, in their front yard, was Laura, staggering around with a leaf blower that was about twice her size strapped to her back. Carmilla raised an eyebrow and shook her head, a bemused smile gracing her features. Carmilla watched her for a moment or two, watching how the October sunlight glinted off of the sun streaks in her hair and how the wind kept whipping the leaves back at her before deciding to put her out of her misery. She pushed off of where she was leaning against the window frame and yanked on a pair of jeans and her boots before walking out onto their tiny porch.

“Cupcake!” Carmilla called, and then huffed a moment later when she got no reply. Laura couldn’t hear her over the leaf blower, apparently. Carmilla looked around quickly before zipping across the yard and flicking the off switch on the leaf blower.

Laura paused and jiggled the tube, her nose scrunched up in annoyance. “Don’t you dare die on me...” She grumbled under her breath, completely unaware of the vampire standing behind her due to a very large pair of noise canceling headphones.

Carmilla gently pulled the headphone off of Laura’s head. “Morning, sweetheart,” She said with a smirk.

Laura whipped around with a gasp, but a split second later, her expression turned annoyed. “Carm!” She gasped, nearly smacking Carmilla with the tube of the leaf blower. “Don’t do that!”

Carmilla chuckled under her breath, and dropped a kiss on Laura’s cheek. “What _are_ you doing, sweetheart?” She asked, looking Laura up and down.

“Taking care of the yard,” Laura said with a huff.

“Cupcake, that leaf blower is nearly twice your size,” 

“And?” Laura said.

“Wouldn’t you rather be inside with your girlfriend...and maybe some cider...” Carmilla murmured, raising an eyebrow as she took Laura’s hand.

“Well yes, but I also need to clean the yard,” She pointed out. “because a certain vampire won’t help me,” She said, giving Carmilla a mock glare.

Carmilla scoffed. “What about this,” She said, wrapping her pinkie around Laura’s, and tugging her towards their front door. “Once the sun goes down I’ll have the yard cleaned up in ten minutes, and right now, you come back to bed with me, and a couple of mugs of hot cider,”

Laura maintained her glare for a moment before letting it soften slightly. “ _You_ would clean the yard up?” 

“Mmhmm,” Carmilla nodded, tugging on her hand a little.

“If I come back to bed with you,”

“Yes,” Carmilla confirmed with a nod of her head.

“If you _insist_ ,” Laura said with a devilish smirk as she shrugged the leaf blower off and followed Carmilla inside.


	2. Scifi Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I got caught up in some house work yesterday and didn't get the day two prompt up in time. but I jut finished it, and the day three prompt will be up in a little while!
> 
> hope you're all having a good day!

“I can’t _believe_ you got us stuck here,” Carmilla grumbled, flicking her hair out of her eyes as she reached behind a rather awkwardly placed piston with a wrench.

“ _I_ got us stuck here!?” Laura said indignantly, standing behind Carmilla with her hands on her hips.

“You were the one who wanted to come here!” Came the muffled reply, causing Laura to balk.

“ _You’re_ the one who said we’d be fine with a faulty piston, _engineer Karnstein!_ ”

Carmilla shuffled out from under the ship and glared at Laura. “Bite me, Laura.”

Laura scowled and stomped back into the ship, throwing her helmet down on her pilot’s seat. This was a disaster. She had it all planned out and it all went to shit. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, and then nudged the box she’d brought and stowed under one of the benches in the back further under it. 

\-------

Several hours passed, and Carmilla finally got the piston working again. She sighed and wiped her hands on her pants and then packed up her toolbox and headed back into the small ship.

“Laura?” Carmilla called, catching a glimpse of Laura’s helmet thrown haphazardly onto the pilot’s seat. They’d both had a little time to cool down, and Carmilla could feel guilt squirming in her stomach. She knew she shouldn’t have snapped at Laura. 

“Back here,” Laura said quietly from where she was stretched out along one of the benches that ran along the wall of the ship, her body similarly guilt-ridden. 

Carmilla ducked down and smiled a little when she saw her. “Hey,” She said softly, pausing in the opening that joined the cockpit to the back of the ship. 

“Hey,” Laura said quietly, with a small smile.

“I uh...I’m sorry I snapped,” Carmilla said, looking down at her feet as she fidgeted with her hair. “before,”

“It’s okay,” Laura said, sitting up. “I’m sorry too,” She patted the spot next to her.

Carmilla sat beside Laura and let her pinky lay over the tiny pilot’s. “Why did you want to come here anyways? There’s nothing here,” 

Laura blushed and looked down, suddenly feeling nervous again like she had that morning. “I wanted to show you the moonrise,” She said with a little shrug. “I know you love the stars and the moon, and I’ve heard that you can see everything really well from this planet. I brought champagne and those chocolates you like.” Laura’s shoulder slumped though after a moment. “we missed it, though,”

Carmilla’s face softened, and she smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “We could stay until tomorrow night,” Carmilla said, lacing her fingers with Laura’s.

Laura looked up at her, her eyes brightening up. “Yeah?” She asked, the hint of an excited smile gracing her lips.

“Yeah, I mean we have a box of provisions and blankets back there, we’ll be fine,” Carmilla said with a shrug, trying very hard to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. 

Laura squealed excitedly and threw her arms around Carmilla’s neck. “Thank you,” She whispered in Carmilla’s ear, her own blush blooming across her cheeks as she felt Carmilla chuckle against her. “I really wanted to show you,” 

“We’ll see it, then,” Carmilla murmured, holding her close. 

Laura pulled away abruptly a moment later though, looking at Carmilla with worried eyes. 

“What?” Carmilla asked.

“We’re going to be able to get home, right?” Laura asked.

“I fixed the piston, Cupcake, don’t worry,” Carmilla chuckled. “We’ll be back to the ginger twins just fine,”


	3. Snack Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey again, and here's the third prompt! It's every bit as ridiculous as the others, and I hope you all enjoy it! thanks for reading!

Carmilla groaned as a knock sounded from the door to room 307, and wrapped her arms around Laura a little tighter. “Ignore it,” She mumbled, still half asleep. It was still early for her despite it being almost one in the afternoon. Her blood supplier bailed on her the night before, so she’d had to go all the way to Vienna in the middle of the night to replenish her stock.

Laura gave her a look and then glanced at the door. “Come in!” She called, eliciting an irritated grumble from the vampire in her lap.

In walked Perry, her fiery curls bouncing around her face in all their glory. “Hello Laura,” She said cheerfully. “Carmilla,”

“Hey Perry,” Laura smiled, setting her book down. Carmilla grumbled something incoherent, and Laura brushed her thumb gently behind her ear to sooth her. “what’s up?”

“Well, I found a new recipe for German chocolate brownies, and I thought maybe you two would like to assist me,” She said, looking rather excited.

Carmilla perked up minutely at the prospect of chocolate, but stayed curled up with her head in Laura’s lap. It was going to take much more than that to get her to detangle herself from her very warm, very comfortable girlfriend. 

“Ooh that sounds fun, right Carm?” Laura grinned, looking down at Carmilla as she brushed some of her hair away from her eyes.

Carmilla screwed her eyes up tighter. “No.” She grunted.

“Well,” Perry started. “I’m sure LaFontaine could get some blood from the lab and we could make a second batch with some blood,”

Carmilla opened one eye. “I’m listening,”

\-------

“Curly Sue, I really hope you have some club soda on hand,” Carmilla deadpanned, looking at the large bloodstain on her grey shirt. Across from her stood Laura, holding a blood bag that looked like it’d exploded. 

Carmilla, Laura, Perry and LaFontaine were in the common room kitchen, and making quite the mess, much to Perry’s dismay. There was flour all over the counter, a splatter of chocolate on the fridge, and now there was blood on Carmilla, Laura, and the floor. And LaFontaine managed to get egg whites in their hair.

“Oh my goodness!” Perry gasped, staring at the two of them. “Um, yes, I do, why don’t you two get a different shirt to put on and I’ll take care of those,”

“No need,” Carmilla shrugged, and then promptly pulled her shirt off, causing Laura to go very, very red. 

“I’m going to go change,” Laura said abruptly, and then slapped the half-full blood bag onto the counter and all but raced out of the room.

Carmilla chuckled and turned back to the counter and picked up the carton of eggs. “How many do we need?”

\-------

An hour later, the brownies were done and everyone was sitting around the old beat up couches, thoroughly stuffed. Carmilla was still very, very shirtless, though Laura had adapted by now to Carmilla sitting there in a pair of jeans and a bra. Mostly.

“These are so good, Perry,” Laura said, still nibbling on a brownie.

“yeah, not bad, Red,” Carmilla said with a smirk.

“Thank you,” Perry beamed. “I found the recipe online,”

“The icing too?” LaFontaine asked, licking a little off of their thumb.

“No, my mom showed me that one,” Perry said.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to Laura, placing her hand high on Laura’s thigh. “How about we nab some of that icing for later?” She whispered in her ear.


	4. Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy guys! So this chapter came out much much longer than the others, and basically turned into a Kate & Leopold AU. The idea popped into my head the other day while I was doing the dishes and I decided to run with it. I'm seriously considering continuing it sometime in the future (I was getting burned out and wanted to add a lot more to it so I cut it short for now so I could get it up in time) so maybe keep an eye out for that sometime.
> 
> I hope you're all having a great day, and thanks for reading!!

Laura groaned and opened her eyes a crack, peering up at here ceiling, from where she could hear banging and muffled yelling. 

“What in the name of Skrillex...?” She mumbled, throwing the covers off and climbing out of bed. The yelling grew louder, and Laura, worried about what the hell was going on with her neighbor, rushed over to her window and scurried up the fire escape. “LaF?” She called as she opened her neighbor’s window. “LaF what is going--” The words died in her throat when she took in the scene before her.

There stood LaF, in the middle of their apartment, dressed to the nines in seventeenth century garb with a pair of goggles hanging around their neck, and across from them stood a very angry and confused looking woman with log dark hair, in an equally formal ball gown.

“Uh, hey, Frosh,” LaFontaine said sheepishly. “sorry about the noise,”

“LaF, what’s going on?” Laura asked, raising an eyebrow.

“They kidnapped me is what is going on!” The woman said angrily in a fairly thick German accent. “They claim that they haven’t brought me anywhere but I told you before and I will tell you again, that is _not Styria!_ ” She roared, furiously pointing out the window where Laura stood.

“I’m afraid it is,” Laura said. She looked at LaFontaine for a moment before looking back to the woman. “what was your name again?”

The woman’s nostrils flared in annoyance. “Countess Mircalla von Karnstein of Styria,”

Laura raised an eyebrow. “Laura,” She said with a half wave. “Uh, LaF, can I talk to you for a sec?” She asked, gesturing for LaFontaine to follow her onto the fire escape. 

“Yeah,” They nodded, and then turned to Mircalla. “don’t move, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt,”

“Is that a threat?” Mircalla snapped.

“What?” LaFontaine said, looking confused. “No, no, I just...things are different here than what you’re used to,”

“Clearly,” Mircalla said dryly. 

“ _LaF,_ ” Laura called from the fire escape.

“Coming, coming...” They sighed, ducking out the window.

“Okay, what the frilly hell is going on?” Laura asked, crossing her arms. “Did you kidnap her??”

“No!” LaFontaine whispered harshly. “She followed me back,”

“From where, sixteen fifty??”

“More like sixteen ninety-eight,” LaFontaine said sheepishly.

“Excuse me?” 

“Look, you know how I’ve been studying the space-time continuum? And how I’ve been looking into rips in it?”

Laura nodded. “Yeah, like the anti-space leak that happened in college. Didn’t you help clean that up?” 

“Yeah, but anyways, I found one,” They said, excitement clear on their features.

“Found one what?”

“A rip in the fabric of time!” LaFontaine said excitedly. “It’s off the bridge downtown, just like I said!”

“You jumped off the bridge??” Laura said, her eyes wide. 

LaFontaine nodded. “And landed in sixteen ninety-eight,” They said proudly. Laura stared at them, mouth agape, for a moment. “Oh come on, L,” LaFontaine said, their tone turning desperate. “You saw what used to go down at Silas, you can’t seriously believe that this is weirder than that. Here, I’ll show you,” They patted their pockets until they found their phone, and opened their camera roll, and handed it to Laura. 

Laura took the phone and flipped through the pictures with wide eyes. There were dozens of pictures of a grand ballroom filled with dozens of people, many of them looking to be nobles or diplomats. 

“Oh my god,” Laura groaned, flipping through the photos faster. “you have to bring her back! You of all people know how something like this could change _everything_!”

“I know, I know!” LaFontaine said, and then ran a hand through their hair. “I’ll get her back, okay? Another portal will be opening soon, and it’ll lead back to the same night,”

“How soon?” Laura asked, handing them their phone back.

“A month from now,”

“A _month_?” Laura asked, raising an eyebrow. “Perry’s going to kill you,”

LaFontaine groaned. “I know,” They were quiet for a moment, scratching the back of their neck and shuffling their feet a little. “I actually wanted to ask you something,”

“What?” Laura asked warily.

“Can she stay with you?” LaFontaine asked, “Just for a day or two while I explain everything to Perry?”

“I--” Laura began but paused as movement on the other side of the window caught her eye. Mircalla was pacing back and forth, the confusion and anger on her face slowly turning to fear. Laura ran a hand through her hair and thought about it for a moment. She lived alone, and led a rather quiet life, having an extra person around really wouldn’t be so bad for a few days. “Okay,” Laura said after a moment, nodding. “yeah, that’s okay,”

LaFontaine breathed a sigh of relief. “I owe you one,”

“Yes, you do,” Laura grinned.

“I’ll pay you in cookies?” LaFontaine asked.

“Done,” Laura nodded.

\------

Two hours and a very awkward conversation later, Mircalla was standing in Laura’s living room as Laura flitted about her apartment. 

Mircalla looked around, taking in her very strange surrounding, until a question surfaced in her head. “Where is your husband?” 

Laura paused, looking at her with confused eyes. “My what?”

“You husband,” Mircalla repeated, “surely you have to ask his permission to have me stay here,”

“I don’t have a husband,” Laura sad with a small laugh and a shake of her head. 

It was Mircalla’s turn to be confused. “But you are of marrying age, yes? Surely your father has selected a suitor for you,”

“Yeah, that’s not how things work anymore,” Laura said, “not a lot of people marry that young anymore, and people choose their partners, for the most part. And I’m gay, so that rules out husbands altogether,”

“You’re...gay?” Mircalla asked, looking more confused than ever.

“Oh, right, that means that I’m attracted to women, not men...as in if I _do_ get married, it’ll be to a woman and not a man,”

“Such things are allowed in this time?” Mircalla asked, looking pleasantly surprised now. 

“Not everywhere, but in a lot of places, yeah,” Laura nodded, smiling a little. “Are you married?”

Mircalla’s expression soured immediately. “Not yet, but I’ve been promised to a man. Baron Vordenberg’s son,”

“You’re not fond of him?” Laura asked, her heart sinking ever so slightly. 

“Not at all,” Mircalla said. “He’s insufferable, always talking about himself and his _achievements_.” 

Laura chuckled a little, but it didn’t last long. “I’m sorry,” She offered.

Mircalla gave a half shrug and a sigh. “Such is life. We do what we must,”

Laura nodded, and was quiet for a moment before realizing that Mircalla was still in her gown. “Would you like to change out of that?” She asked, pointing to her gown. “it can’t be comfortable,”

Mircalla looked down at her gown and shook her head. “It isn’t,” she agreed, “but I have nothing else to wear,”

“you can wear some of my clothes,” Laura said, “we’re probably about the same size. Come on,” She said with a smile, and beckoned for Mircalla to follow her into her bedroom. 

\------

“You can choose whatever you like,” Laura said, opening her closet door and gesturing for Mircalla to look inside. 

Mircalla peaked in, and curiously ran her fingers over the different fabrics that filled Laura’s closet. “You dress very strangely,” She commented, pulling out a black teeshirt from Laura’s days at Silas University.

“I suppose we do, considering what you’re used to, but it’s normal for this time,” Laura said, sitting down on her bed. 

Mircalla hummed as she pulled out a pair of jeans, and ran her thumb over the dark blue fabric. 

“I’ll step out while you change,” Laura said, getting up again. “Just call for me when you’re done,” 

“Laura?” Mircalla called, turning around.

“Yeah?”

“I ah...I can’t get out of this on my own,” She said, glancing down at her gown.

“Oh.” Laura said, moving to Mircalla’s side. “Right. Uh...how do you get this off?”

“I’ll explain,” Mircalla said as she turned around and looked over her shoulder at Laura.

Laura nodded and blushed a little as she started on the seemingly endless pearl buttons that ran down Mircalla’s back. She followed Mircalla’s instructions carefully, but couldn’t help being a little distracted as the layers came off. It hadn’t been lost on her that Mircalla was _beautiful_ , but the colors and the intricate designs of the dress had been a little distracting, not to mention the situation. Her blush grew deeper when they reached the white corset that was the last barrier between Laura’s hands and Mircalla’s bare back.

“I can finish,” Mircalla said suddenly, glancing back at Laura over her shoulder, her neck feeling a little warm.

“Oh, okay,” Laura nodded, hoping Mircalla wouldn’t notice the blush that was currently making her cheeks burn. “I’ll be in the other room,”

\-------

“Laura?” Mircalla called, stepping out of Laura’s bedroom on bare feet as she tugged a little at the tee shirt she was wearing. 

Laura peeked around the corner, her blush coming back slightly at the sight of Mircalla in her clothes with her hair out of its intricate braids and falling around her shoulders. She shook it off though and smiled at her. “You look great,” She grinned.

Mircalla bit her lip, looking a little uncertain. “I feel naked,” She said honestly.

Laura laughed a little. “Well, seeing as you’re used to wearing six layers, I’m sure you do,”

Mircalla smiled, her eyes lingering on Laura’s. She’d noticed earlier that Laura had beautiful eyes, but now that she was seeing them up close and in the light, she noticed gold flecks in them that only made them prettier. “You’re very beautiful,” She said, giving Laura a small smile.

Laura blushed deeply, spluttering for a moment. “I-uh-thank you. So are you,” She added, smiling.

Mircalla smiled at her, a curious look in her eyes. 

“LaFontaine will get you home,” Laura said, both desperately wanting to change the subject and reassure Mircalla at the same time. “they’re a little nuts, but they keep their word,”

Mircalla hummed, nodding. “Maybe I don’t want to go back,” She said with a smirk.


	5. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the feedback on the last chapter! I really am thinking of continuing it, I just have a lot of projects going right now so when things slow down some, I might just go back to it. I decided to go a little unorthodox with this chapter, and made it about a parlor LARP (live action role play) called Vampires:The Masquerade. I don't know much about this LARP in particular, but it's something I want to learn more about, and maaaaybe tie into into a fic down the line. we'll see. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks so much for reading!!!

“Laura, I look ridiculous,” Carmilla grumbled, adjusting her ascot for the tenth time as she stared into the bathroom mirror. “why are we going to this thing again?”

“Because I’m doing a piece for the magazine about local LARP groups, and I thought this would be more fun than the one that involved camping,” Laura called from the bedroom. “I’ve had about enough camping for the rest of my life.” She said with a shudder, pushing away memories of their month in the mountains. “And it’s _vampires_ , Carm! I thought you’d feel right at home!”

Carmilla snorted and buttoned up her frock coat. “Sweetheart, this is a far cry from real vampires,”

“I know, I know, it’s got its own story line and everything.” Laura said, walking out of their bedroom, dressed in a floor length maroon dress with Carmilla’s leather corset in hand. She held it out to Carmilla. “Lace me up?” She asked.

Carmilla turned around and felt blush creep up her neck at the sight of Laura in the dress. She nodded, and motioned for Laura to turn around so she could wrap the corset around her. 

“And I thought it might be nice for you to be able to sort of be yourself in public without anyone actually _knowing_ that you’re being yourself,” Laura shrugged, squeaking a little when Carmilla pulled the laces tight. “You can let your fangs come down,” She said, looking over her shoulder at her girlfriend. “apparently lots of people in these circles get veneers, so people will just assume you got them too,”

Carmilla hummed as she finished tying the laces, and moved Laura’s hair to one side, giving her an affectionate nip on the neck with her fangs. “People really get into this, huh?” She murmured, planting a kiss under Laura’s ear. 

Laura shivered a little and smiled, wrapping her hands around Carmilla’s where they rested on her stomach. “They do. There was actually this case that happened in the nineties I think where this guy got _way_ too into it and actually started believing he was a vampire. He killed his girlfriend’s parents because they didn’t want them to be together,”

“ _Humans_ ,” Carmilla said with a roll of her eyes, and gently turned Laura around. She looked her up and down, that blush coming back and rising to her cheeks now. “You look beautiful,” She murmured, her hands on Laura’s hips. “leather suits you,”

“Yeah?” Laura smiled, and then hummed a little when Carmilla nodded, and ran a hand through her vampire’s wild hair. She’d opted to keep it wild and unruly to offset the formality of her costume. “Well I think frock coats suit you,” her eyes flicked over Carmilla’s frame, dressed in maroon and black to match Laura. “very sexy,”

Carmilla smirked, her fangs glinting in the light. “Good to know,” She drawled, taking Laura’s hand and leading her to their front door and out onto the street. “I might just keep it then...”


	6. Tourist Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! i hope you all like this chapter even though it got strangely somber. I'm not really sure why. Everything in this chapter is true though, and is based on this little town me and my parents used to vacation at when I was younger.
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading and I hope you all enjoy!

“ _Eight_ euro for a tiny bottle of sun screen?” Laura said disbelievingly, holding said tiny bottle.

Carmilla looked over her shoulder. “What did you expect, sweetheart?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “we’re in an uppity, touristy beach community. Everything’s expensive,”

“True,” Laura sighed dejectedly, and grabbed a second bottle, bringing both to the register. 

Carmilla chuckled under her breath and followed her, carrying a couple towels from a display not far from the ludicrously expensive sun screen. “Why did you want to come here anyway?” She asked, handing her card to the cashier. 

“I used to come here when I was little with mom and dad,” Laura said with a little shrug. “It’s been a long time...everything’s changed,” She said, a hint of melancholy to her voice. 

“I’ve found that everything does, and doesn’t change,” Carmilla said, turning to walk out of the store with Laura once they’d bought their things. 

Laura shrugged. “There used to be more shops around, like little quaint ones owned by artists,” She said, pointing to a row of storefronts that were situated under a row of condos, many of them looking like real estate offices. “And the condos used to be a hotel. We stayed there once,”

Carmilla hummed, nodding. “The beaches are the same, no?”

“They are,” Laura nodded, looking around. 

\-------

Evening was coming quickly, and the sun was beginning to set when Laura and Carmilla finally left the beach. Carmilla had opted to read for most of the day under their rented umbrella, though she did join Laura in the water briefly. (That whole debacle was cut _very_ short when Laura decided to splash her.) The two were walking down the sidewalk back to their hotel when Laura stopped short, her mouth hanging open. 

“What?” Carmilla asked, looking between her girlfriend and the lines of people who were situated outside of a shingled building. 

“It’s still here!” Laura said excitedly, grabbing Carmilla’s hand and dragging her towards the line. “They weren’t open this morning and I thought they were closed for good!” 

“What’s still here?” Carmilla asked, still confused.

“Carm, this place has the best ice cream anywhere, _ever_ ,” Laura said seriously. “they have a million flavors. We used to get a cone every night when we came here,”

Carmilla smiled a little, watching Laura scan the menu. “Well then, what do you recommend?” She asked.

Laura glanced back at her. “For you? Peppermint,” Laura said confidently.

“Alright then, what are you getting?” Carmilla asked. 

“Cookie dough,” Laura grinned.

\------

Soon, the two of them sat on the sea wall, watching the sun slip below the horizon as they ate their ice cream.

“So, not everything’s changed, right?” Carmilla asked, breaking the silence.

“No, it hasn’t,” Laura said with a soft smile.


	7. Season Three Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thank you all so so much for the feedback on these pieces. despite having a million other things going on, these have been fun, and i'm glad you've all been enjoying them. 
> 
> So here's chapter 7! I hope you all like this very short but fluffly little piece, and as always, thanks for reading!

“Recording again, sweetheart?” Carmilla asked, sauntering into the room with her hands behind her back.

“I need to get the news out to everyone,” Laura said determinedly, typing away at her laptop.

I know,” Carmilla said, nodding as she gracefully sat down, amusedly watching Laura’s scrunched up face as she worked away on editing a new video. 

“So I was thinking,” Carmilla started, nudging Laura gently with her knee.

“What?” Laura asked, glancing at Carmilla.

“Well, this is the third time you’ve started recording for this,” Carmilla said, pulling her hands out from behind her back and placing a bottle of champagne and two flutes onto the table. “and while I do believe that this whole Lois Lane Jr. gig is quite likely doomed, it makes you happy.” She continued, uncorking the bottle and pouring some into each glass. “So I thought we should celebrate,” She held one flute out to Laura, and took one for herself.

Laura blushed a little and took it, nodding. “Thanks, Carm,” She said. “I know you don’t really like it, but I have to do it. I need to fix this, and keep everyone in the loop,” 

“I know,” Carmilla nodded. “but you don’t have to do it alone,” 

Laura felt a lump form in her throat, and nodded a little. “Together, right?”

Carmilla nodded. “Third time’s the charm?”

Laura let out a watery laugh. “Yeah, third time,”

Carmilla smiled and clinked her glass against Laura’s and took as sip as Laura did the same.


End file.
